Orchestra of Melancholy
by ExosT
Summary: Whole new Twist to the story. R&R!
1. Greatest Tragedy

Hey guys, his is my first FF, so please be kind. R/R, and please be honest. Continue, Quit, or Drop Dead? Flame all you want, just put something constructive in there.  
  
Disclaimer: Uh. I own nothing. Not even this text, or that, or that. Damn you all! VICTORY IS MINE! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Tears trickled down Yugi's cheeks as he ran from the shop. He left his Millennium Puzzle inside. He could never forgive Yami for what he did this time. Never.  
  
Yugi stood in the rain, his tears mixing with the water. He wasn't sure how he got here, or why he thought of coming here. But, he had no one else to turn to. He put his hand up to the black metal gate, and ran it down the front. Slowly, he brought it down to the bell. He pressed it firmly.  
  
"Yes?" An elderly male voice boomed out from a speaker.  
  
"Is Seto Kaiba there?" He asked meekly, trying to hide the sobbing.  
  
"I'm dreadfully sorry! He is out on business to America. May I take a message?"  
  
"No, no... Is Mokuba there?" Yugi asked, knowing this was his last option.  
  
"Why, yes, he is. Who is this?" The man inquired.  
  
"Yugi Motou"  
  
The gates swung open slowly, and Yugi began the long walk to the mansion. He was still trying to understand exactly what happened, but knowing the full scope of Yami's actions wouldn't be apparent to him until he calmed down, and that would take a while.  
  
He saw the mansion up ahead, and trudged to it, getting weaker and weaker. Finally he reached the front door to the mansion. He rang the doorbell, and the elderly gentleman greeted him.  
  
"Oh, you look dreadful! Come in, I'll get you some nice clothing."  
  
Yugi followed the old man to a room on the 3rd floor, where there was an enormous collection of clothing.  
  
"Choose whatever clothing you desire. I'll be back in 5 minutes." The old man said as he left the room.  
  
Yugi took off his wet clothes slowly, while sobbing silently. He had stopped crying outright, but still couldn't stop sobbing. He found a pair of black jeans, a black T-Shirt with a Dark Magician on them, and white socks, and some brand of Italian sneakers.  
  
Yugi looked at the clock. 2:30 A.M., 3 hours after leaving the game shop, and he didn't feel much better. The old man was back exactly when promised.  
  
"Mokuba is sleeping at the moment, but I know you are a friend of Master Kaiba's, so you may have the guest bedroom. I will wake you when Master Mokuba awakens." The old man advised.  
  
"One question, what's your name?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Alfred." The man replied.  
  
Yugi could not help but snicker at the stereotypical name of the butler. Alfred saw Yugi doing this, but didn't understand what for. He sighed, and led Yugi to the guest bedroom.  
  
"Yugi." A voice called out in the night. He awoke in a cold sweat, hearing the very recognizable voice, trying to ignore it.  
  
"Yugi, I know you can hear me!" The voice called out again.  
  
Yugi couldn't ignore him for much longer.  
  
"Yugi!" The voice yelled out once more.  
  
"Fuck you Yami! Fuck you! I HATE YOU!" The boy screamed.  
  
"Yugi, I.. I'm sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am!" Yami replied meekly.  
  
"You're lying, I know you are. You crossed the line this time Yami, and I never want to speak to you again!" He sobbed.  
  
"Yugi..."  
  
"GO AWAY!" He yelled.  
  
And he did. Yugi went back to bed, knowing tomorrow would be a difficult day.  
  
Yugi woke slowly in the morning. It was Saturday, so there was no need to call in sick. He took off the silk pajamas he found in the Guest room, and put on the clothes that Alfred had given to him last night. He walked up to the door, and put his hand on the knob, wondering if he should turn it. He didn't want to face the day ahead of him. Yugi had a throbbing headache, and knew that he needed some aspirin. He turned the knob, and walked downstairs.  
  
"Yugi!" A voice yelled from downstairs. Yugi looked in the direction of the voice, and saw a recognizable black haired boy.  
  
"Hello, Mokuba." Yugi replied, obviously not as excited as the young boy.  
  
Yugi slowly trotted down the stairs. Mokuba rose from the couch, turning off his Saturday morning cartoons. They met in the dining room.  
  
"Uh, Mokuba, do you have any Aspirin?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Well, is Ibuprofen O.K.?" Mokuba replied.  
  
"Sure." Yugi thankfully responded.  
  
Mokuba threw him the bottle of medicine, and filled him a glass of water.  
  
"Thanks Mokuba." Yugi said as he gulped down 6 pills.  
  
"Wow, that's a little extreme Yugi!" Mokuba observer.  
  
"I need it." Yugi Moped.  
  
"Alright Yugi, what happened? Why are you here? I thought you hate my brother!" Mokuba demanded to know.  
  
"It's a really long story, but I had no one else to turn to." Yugi explained.  
  
"Here, sit down" Mokuba insisted, and Yugi complied.  
  
"It began two days ago, when I was talking with Jou about Anzu. I had heard she had finally gotten a full scholarship to a Dancing School in Los Angeles. We were in the middle of a duel, so I finished him off quickly, so I could go congratulate her. I called her house, but her mother told me she was out at a friend's house. I thanked her, and decided that me and Jou should go to the arcade with Yami. We went back to the Game Shop, then looked for Yami. We couldn't find him, and for some reason Gramp's wasn't there either. I shrugged it off, and me and Jou went to the arcade anyways. The next day, I had to go to school, and finally managed to congratulate Anzu on her Dancing Scholarship. She looked uncomfortable, but thanked me anyways." Yugi Paused.  
  
"That doesn't seem that terrible Yugi." Mokuba trailed off.  
  
Tears were swelling behind Yugi's eyes, tiny globules of burning anger. Fighting them back, he continued.  
  
"I had to stay after school to make up some work I missed. I got out of school, and headed home. I couldn't find my grandpa, so I headed upstairs to watch some TV and work on my deck. I was about to knock on Yami's door, when I noticed it was a little open. Slowly I opened it, and said 'Hi Yami', but I got no response. I opened the door all the way, and saw only darkness. Darkness so black it hurt just to look at it. I walked into it, yelling for Yami. I saw him in the distance, and got closer. And then.. I saw.."  
  
"What?" Mokuba Asked.  
  
"I saw." Yugi started sobbing and crying.  
  
Mokuba stood up and went to Yugi. He embraced him in a hug, and Yugi cried into his shoulder.  
  
"It's alright, Yugi, you can tell me." Mokuba comforted Yugi softly.  
  
"I saw... Yami and Anzu making love!" Yugi broke down, collapsing onto the couch. Mokuba rubbed his back, trying to calm the hysterical Yugi down.  
  
"It's ok.. It's ok." Mokuba said softly.  
  
Yugi wiped the tears from his face, but more came soon after.  
  
"That's.. not the worst of it. I.. *sniff* didn't want to face it, so I tried running. But, the darkness kept leading me back, and.. Yami." Yugi muttered.  
  
"What did he do?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"He. Killed Anzu!" Yugi broke down in tears, yet again. Mokuba was taken aback by the news, and started crying as well. Although they weren't the best of friends, he still really liked Anzu, and really didn't want her dead!  
  
"But.. why?" Mokuba sobbed.  
  
"I don't know, but he killed my Grandpa too!" Yugi wailed.  
  
Mokuba didn't know what to make of this all. He didn't know Yugi's Grandpa, but he knew the sting of losing loved ones all of too well. Just then, Seto walked in the door.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
So, what'd ya think? R/R, hope you enjoyed it. 


	2. Diluted Refuge

Hey all, Chapter 2. Hope you enjoy it, R/R  
  
Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh aint mine, plain and simple.   
  
***********************  
  
`Seto walked through the doorway and started calling for his brother.  
  
"Mokuba? I'm home!" Seto yelled, the voice resonating through the vast mansion. "Mokuba?" He yelled again.   
  
Mokuba tried to respond, but choked on tears, and couldn't talk. Seto started looking for Mokuba. He stumbled across him and Yugi hugging on the couch in the living room. The sound of glass breaking came as the CEO dropped his luggage on the hard wood below his feet.  
  
"Yugi? What is he doing here Mokuba?" Seto demanded as he went into a defensive pose.  
  
Seto looked down at his younger brother, and noticed the tears in his eyes.   
  
"Mokuba... what happened?" The brother asked, in a very sympathetic voice.  
  
And so, still crying, Mokuba looked at Yugi. Yugi nodded, and Mokuba began the story.  
  
"My God! I knew that Yami was a bastard, but I had no idea! We have to report him to the police, Yugi!" Seto yelled, infuriated.  
  
"No! If you do that, innocent policemen will die, and Yami will still be free, it would accomplish nothing.." Yugi said sadly, wiping tears from his eyes and looking at the ground.  
  
"Well, we have to do something about him. Until we figure out what, you can stay here." Kaiba said, with a hint of sadness in his voice.  
  
"Arigatou, Kaiba." Yugi said as he stood up and bowed.  
  
"One question though, Yugi." Seto started.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why did you come here? Why not Jou's place, or Honda's?" Kaiba asked, not mad, but very confused.  
  
"Jou is in Okinawa, on a trip with his family. As for Honda... We really aren't great friends." Yugi said, depressed.  
  
"Well, alright, I see Alfred set you up with clothing, you can stay in the guest room for as long as you wish." Kaiba glanced at the clock. 'Sigh, only 2:00' he thought. "So, you have full access to the Mansion, do whatever you want. We have Chefs on call 24/7, just dial 501 on the phones for them. 502 for maids, 503 for my room, 504 for Mokuba's, and 9 to get to an outside line. If you need any help, just find me or Mokuba."  
  
"Thank you again, Kaiba." Yugi said, meekly.  
  
"Sorry Mokuba, your souveneirs are broken." Seto said, jabbing his younger brother in the ribs.  
  
Yugi slowly ascended the stair case, to get to his bedroom. 'God, why'd things turn out this way?' Yugi thought to himself, rising step by step. 'I wonder why he did it. It doesn't make any since. I have to figure it out!' Yugi promised himself. 'Tomorrow, I'll get Kaiba's help, and get to the bottom of this.'  
  
Yugi knew it was early, but he desperatley needed sleep. He put on a pair of pajama pants, and slipped under the blankets.  
  
The boy slept restlessly.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He wandered in the darkness, until he saw a glimmer of light. It was Anzu, but she wasn't alone. Yami was beside her, laughing meniacally.   
  
"Oh, how I've desired for a taste of your soul, my dear dear Anzu. Though I've tasted your body, I hunger for more. I hunger for pain, I hunger for desire, I want to feel what you feel! I want you, now!" Yami smirked.  
  
Yugi desperatley tried to run away, but he couldn't control his body. He kept walking forward, until he was right next to Yami.  
  
"Ah, Aibou, watch carefully!" Yami yelled, while plunging his hand into the nude Anzu's chest. Anzu gasped, and then closed her eyes. Yami's third eye started glowing, and light eminated from Anzu's body, all going in to the eye, until there was nothing but darkness, and Yugi could do absolutley nothing but cry in his soul.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yugi woke up crying and screaming. 'Tomorrow.' He thought to himself, 'Tomorrow, I'll make that bastard Yami Pay for this."  
  
***********************  
  
So, what'd ya think? I know it was kind of short, but I promise the next one will be longer  
  
*Bows* 


	3. Revelations Abound

All right! Third chapter. Don't you people know the meaning of reviewing? Do you hate my story that much? *ExosT sobs in the corner.  
  
Yahoo, a review!  
  
Black-Kaytee: Thanks! I think in the next 3 chapters you'll be. surprised. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I own 1 of the 2 guards in the end of the chapter. Oh yay, a guard, aren't I happy?  
  
********************  
  
The boy got out of his plush bed in a daze. As his eyes came into focus, he realized that he was in the Kaiba Mansion.  
  
'Dammit!' He thought to himself, 'Why couldn't it be a dream? A god damned nightmare?'  
  
"I don't want to deal with this, but I will if I have to. Yami, god as my witness, you will suffer for what you've done!" Yugi ambitiously yelled, waking Mokuba in the next room.  
  
Yugi opened his door, and walked down the steps. He thought by now it would be easy to traverse the stairs, but alas, that was not the case. But, with determination, he put a smile on his face.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" A sneering voice came from downstairs.  
  
"I have figured out how I can defeat Yami!" Yugi said, both depressed and delighted.  
  
"And how's that?" Seto inquired, obviously not that interested in the TV anymore, turning it off.  
  
"The Millennium Items." Yugi said.  
  
"Oh great, more magic!" Seto muttered.  
  
Yugi picked up on this and said "Look, I know you don't believe in magic, and I don't need you to. I just need you to do one thing for me."  
  
"Shoot." Seto said.  
  
"I need you to get me the Millennium Puzzle." Yugi woefully said.  
  
"What?! You don't have it? You always have that!" Seto exclaimed.  
  
"I know, but I couldn't put it around my neck. It's too evil now. I just couldn't stand it. I left it on my nightstand. Do you know where the game shop is?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I think so, yeah."  
  
"Good, I need you to get it by tomorrow. Shadi will be by to give me his Millennium Items, and I'll call Bakura." Yugi explained to Seto.  
  
"Alright. Two questions. One, how can you be sure that Shadi is coming by?" Seto asked, intrigued.  
  
All Yugi did was point at his Millennium Necklace. Seto sighed.  
  
"Fine. Second, am I going to run into Yami?" Seto asked, a little afraid.  
  
"I'm sure not. He'd never stay there. But, he'll let me know where he is, he's just that way." Yugi replied.  
  
"Oh! One more thing, I'm going to need your Millennium Rod."  
  
"Sure, have it. Never been able to use the damned thing anyways." Seto replied, tossing Yugi the rod he had tucked into his belt.  
  
Seto called his chauffeur, and was on his way.  
  
Yugi lay on the couch, wondering how he was going to ask Bakura for his Eye and Necklace. The bell rang.  
  
"Alfred?" Yugi yelled.  
  
No response.  
  
'Meh, I'll get it myself.' Yugi thought to himself, getting up.  
  
He looked into the camera's screen, and saw the grave robber. He pressed the button on the panel.  
  
"Come on in, Bakura!" Yugi exclaimed, trying to be as cheerful as possible.  
  
He opened the gate, and Bakura made his way up the driveway. He knocked on the door about 5 minutes later. Yugi opened the door.  
  
"What do you want, Yugi?" Bakura asked, scowling.  
  
"Uh. well." Yugi hesitated.  
  
"What!?" Bakura asked again, getting annoyed.  
  
"I.. uh. well. need your Millennium eye and Millennium ring."  
  
Bakura started laughing in Yugi's face, bemused that such a lowly creature to even consider asking the great Tomb Robber to give up one of his most dear possessions.  
  
Bakura wiped a tear from the side of his eye. "Oh Yugi, what ever for?" Bakura asked, still laughing.  
  
"To kill Yami." Yugi stated.  
  
The laughing stopped immediately.  
  
"Consider it done." Bakura said as he took the eye out of his pocket, and unhooked the necklace.  
  
"Arigatou, Bakura" Yugi thanked.  
  
"I expect them back by tomorrow. If you need any help, please, don't hesitate to ask. Hahahaha!" Bakura laughed devilishly, smirking and walking away.  
  
Just then, Seto walked back in, carrying the Puzzle. He threw it to Yugi.  
  
"Thanks, Seto!" Yugi walked up to the Kaiba.  
  
"No problem. So, I saw Bakura. Did he give the items up without a fight?"  
  
"Sure did. As soon as he heard the Pharaoh was going to be killed by them, he gladly gave them up." Yugi replied.  
  
"Well, good luck with all of this. If you need to talk to me, I'll be at KaibaCorp, give me a call." Seto said.  
  
"I will. Goodbye, Seto!" Yugi replied, sitting down.  
  
Two hours later, Yugi was awakened. He had fallen asleep while watching TV.  
  
"I sensed you needed my help, friend." A figure said.  
  
"What? Who are you?" Yugi asked while his eyes were coming back into focus.  
  
"Oh! Shadi, hello! Good to see you." Yugi greeted his friend.  
  
"You as well." Shadi replied.  
  
"Let's just cut to the point. I need the Millennium Scale and Key."  
  
Shadi stepped back, not believing the youth's request.  
  
"But. why? Why would you need my items?" Shadi asked.  
  
"Yami has gone power mad. He needs to be destroyed, Shadi."  
  
"My dear friend, as much as I would like to accommodate your request, it is my job to be the keeper of the Millennium items, not to judge other people. Only the items can decide who is just, not another human. As powerful as I may be, I am still a man."  
  
"Yes, but if the Millennium items judge people, would they kill someone who is just?" Yugi asked.  
  
Shadi had no response for this.  
  
"The day of the Pharaoh is coming to an end my friend. The ancient magic that used to be so interwoven into everyone's life, is now becoming useless. I suppose I have no choice but to give you the items. But I warn you. If you use these items, and the Pharaoh is not found to be unjust, then you will be destroyed, not him. Also."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"The Magic in the items is wearing thin. Unfortunately, if you go through with this plan, they will be destroyed."  
  
"I don't care. If I don't stop Yami, I know he'll do something terrible."  
  
"Then the items are yours, my friend. I am afraid we will never be able to meet again." Shadi said as he looked at the ground.  
  
"But, why?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Because, my life force is contained within the Millennium Ankh. Should that be destroyed, I will also be cast into the shadow realm."  
  
"Then, I can't go through with this Shadi. That just wouldn't be right." Yugi said, with righteousness in his voice.  
  
"You must, my friend. I know what you say is true, the Pharaoh has gone power hungry. The same thing happened in Egypt. That is the entire reason the Millennium Items were created!"  
  
"But, I thought Yami made the Millennium Items to seal away the great powers of evil.." Yugi replied.  
  
"No. Nothing could be further from the truth. May I see the Millennium Necklace?"  
  
Yugi unhooked the chain, and handed it to Shadi.  
  
"I take you to ancient Egypt, where you may see the true Pharaoh." Shadi said.  
  
Shadi held his hand up to the eye on the necklace, which began glowing.  
  
Yugi found himself in the air above Ancient Egypt. He was directly above a Cornishe, which was adjacent to the palace. The palace was a magnificent sight, the biggest building Yugi had ever seen. It was painted a beautiful gold color, and had a magnificent pillar directly in the front of the building.  
  
"This is the palace where Yami ruled?"  
  
Shadi nodded. They wandered into the palace, unable to be seen by the guards.  
  
They reached a large room, where Yami was sitting on a throne, watching Priest Seto being beaten to a bloody pulp.  
  
"Please, Pharaoh, my God! I ask for your forgiveness! I will do what you wish from now on." The priest begged.  
  
Yami slowly rose from the throne, with an apologetic look in his eyes.  
  
"Oh my dear, dear Seto. I asked you of only one request. Never go near my bed quarters. I found you inside my room, snooping around. I could forgive you of this, I suppose.." Yugi said, as Seto weakly smiled.  
  
"Or, I could make you suffer for it. And I'll give you a guess as to which I'm going to let happen." Yami said as he started laughing.  
  
"Please! My God! I swear on to the name of Ra that I will do anything you wish! I will be your slave! Anything, Please!" The priest begged with all of his might.  
  
"Guards, let the priest go. And leave the room." The pharaoh commanded. The priest frowned, as he knew what was coming.  
  
"Stop, Pharaoh!" Seto yelled, as soon as the guards left, holding a dagger.  
  
"You think that puny weapon will harm me?" The Pharaoh asked.  
  
"Yes, yes it will. Pharaoh, you've ruined this country enough. Just because the gods gave you these powers does not mean you have the right to abuse them! By Ra's name, I will destroy you!" The priest exclaimed.  
  
"Really?" The pharaoh asked, bemused.  
  
The priest plunged the dagger into his stomach, and removed it.  
  
Ak khewew, enen iam, shem neb.  
Nekh seba aii khewew.  
Kai Ra, khakh Nekh.  
  
He chanted, as the blood on the dagger started glowing.  
  
Hepet shenew Pharaoh!  
Embrace Death Pharaoh!  
  
The priest screamed, as a light shot out of the dagger. The light hit the pharaoh in his third eye, and there was a bright flash. After the light dissipated, on the ground lay seven items.  
  
"I am proud that this may be my last action. Although the evil isn't destroyed, I may have just saved the world." Seto gasped, before letting out his final breath.  
  
"My god.. The Millennium Items were created to seal away the Pharaoh's power, not to guard the world from criminals? But what about the spirits in the Millennium Rod, and the Ring?"  
  
"Crossfire, unfortunately. Malik was one of the guards outside. He was good, but the Item's nature turned him evil. The items were put in the Pharaoh's tomb, since no body existed. The tomb robber Bakura tried stealing the Ring, but his soul got absorbed into it." Shadi said, as he put his hands back on his necklace, and reappeared in the living room, much to the surprise of Mokuba.  
  
"Good luck, my friend. I hope to somehow see you again." Shadi said, while handing back the necklace.  
  
"You too." Yugi replied, as Shadi disintegrated into the air.  
  
***************************  
  
God Dammit, REVIEW! 


	4. Seperate Entity

Well, here's the fourth chapter. I'd like to acknowledge Kajita. As soon as I received his review, I knew I had to continue this story. I'm going to try to put up the next chapter Friday.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own crap. -----------  
  
The dark figure sat upon a throne in the midst of the darkness. He slowly stood up, and started walking. His purple robe, made of silk, complete with gold lining swayed behind him.  
"Delightful. He's coming. Malik, make the arrangements. Retrieve the item." A familiar voice commanded.  
"Yes Yami-Sama. And what shall I do about the guests?" Malik, in an obedient voice, asked.  
"Dispose of them." Returned the Pharaoh, as he embarked out the door.  
  
Yugi and Seto drove to the Game Shop, with Yugi wearing all 7 Millennium Items. He thought the weight would be unbearable, but it felt not more than a pound. Yugi felt a poke.  
"Huh?" Yugi muttered, shaking off whatever was on his mind.  
" I asked what you plan to do." Seto asked again, being patient with the younger boy.  
" I don't really know. I just know the items allow the pharaoh to live, and they remove his spirit from this earth, as well." Yugi replied.  
"Well, you better be right. We're here." Kaiba replied.  
" I am."  
Yugi opened the door, and walked out. Seto locked his Mercedes, and they walked to the door of the game shop. Yugi put his hand on the handle. He turned pale and started shaking.  
Seto pulled him away from the knob.  
"Yugi, what's wrong?" The boy asked, genuinely concerned for Yugi.  
"I can't do it Seto, I just can't do it." Yugi exclaimed.  
"You have to do it Yugi. You have to do it for Anzu, and Sugoroku!" Seto encouraged Yugi.  
"I... I'll try."  
Yugi put his hand on the knob again. The feeling was overwhelming, but he persevered, and turned the knob. With what seemed like years, he forced the door open. As they barged inside, the feeling that took Yugi over took Seto over.  
"My god.... This feels terrible. Such emptiness."  
"I know..... Let's go, before it gets worse."  
The duo walked forward, into the darkness. No matter how far they walked, it was just darkness. Until, a light appeared ahead of them.  
"Yugi, help me!" Anzu's voice cried out from the bright light.  
"Anzu! You're alive? Thank God! Where ar..." Yugi was cut off by a maniacal laughing. The light disappeared, and a figure appeared in front of them.  
"No Yugi. I'm just fucking around with you. I assure you, your friend is thoroughly dead." The voice said. He walked forward, revealing himself to be Malik.  
"Malik, remove yourself from our path, and we will spare your life." Seto offered.  
"What a kind offer. I decline. Prepare to die!" Malik exclaimed while jumping forward, pulling out a Katana. Kaiba picked up his umbrella, and blocked the blow.  
"Yugi! Get out of here and do what we came here for. Don't fail Anzu!" Seto exclaimed, blocking blow after blow of Malik's.  
"All Right!"Yugi yelled, while running in a random direction. He knew that the shadow realm would bring him to wherever the creator desired.  
Minutes of running later, Yugi reached a door. We was extremely tired, but he continued on. He flung the door open. Before Yugi knew what happened, a hand clenched around his throat.  
"Hello, Yugi. Are you ready to die?" A meniacal voice inquired, before the grip on his throat tightened. Yugi knew what must be done. He brought his hand to the gold of his Millennium puzzle. The metal felt cool beneath his fingertips. As soon as he touched the puzzle, he stopped resisting, and brushed his finger over the eye. A light shone forth from eye of the puzzle, enveloping the shadows.  
Yugi woke up, on a stone slab. A headache awaited him. From the corner of his eye, he saw a figure moving. As his eyes came to cope with the new surroundings, he recgonized it as Yami.  
"Where am I? How did you survive Yami? I killed you!" Yugi yelled, sobbing.  
"Isn't it obvious Yugi? Have you not realized the truth? I can not be killed. The only way you will survive is to join forces with me." Yami said calmly, hovering over the slab. Yugi tried to punch Yami, but his hand was stopped by metal chains.  
"Stop it, Yugi. Wake up." Yami exclaimed.  
"Shut up Yami. I see the truth, and I will defeat you, one way or another. Yugi mustered all the strength he could, and broke through the chains, punching Yami in the face. The two tumbled around, exchanging blows. Yami ended up kneeling on the ground. His face, covered with stains of blood, dirt, and sweat. Yugi, standing, promptly collapsed onto the ground.  
"I told you you had to wake up Yugi. Perhaps that is impossible for one such as you."  
"Shut... up..." Yugi said, as his eyes shifted out of focus.  
  
"Wake up, my friend." A voice said in Yugi's sleeping mind.  
"What?" He asked himself.  
"Look." The voice said again. Yugi's eyes opened. They didn't have to adjust, as there was no light, or darkness. He was in his mind.  
"Shadi? What are you doing here? I thought you would die with the Millennium items!" Yugi hugged Shadi, overjoyed.  
"That is true."  
"Then what happened?" Yugi inquired.  
"I will tell you, once you awaken. Much has changed." Shadi replied. "For now, sleep."  
  
And with a final sigh, Yugi slept.  
  
Like it? Hoped so. Stay tuned. 


	5. White Dawn, Black dusk

Chapter 5. Hey all! Thanks for the reviews. The more I get, the more incentive I get to write these. So, if you don't like the story, don't comment, and the comment count drives me on :D Small chapter this time, leading to big events. I know this seems similar to the events of last chapter, but it is somewhat important for the rest of the story. Next chapter out tomorrow or Friday. Depends.  
  
Disclaimer: Meh. I don't own crap.  
  
=============================================  
  
Yugi didn't want to wake up. He knew a great weight fell upon his shoulders, but truthfully, he didn't want to deal with it. All the stories he had heard from Grandpa Sugoroku described great knights rescuing there fair maidens. Although inspired by those stories, he knew those things could never happen.  
"Yugi... please.. I try not to ask much of you." A voice came out of nowhere. The voice belonged to Yami.  
"Just.. please..." The sound of sobbing came, choking off Yami's words.  
Yugi tried to open his eyes, but was unable to do so. He continued pushing on his eyelids, until his world filled with color. He saw no darkness, only pure light.  
"What...... What's going on?"  
Suddenly, the world turned dark again. He saw in front of him the voice that had been sobbing mere moments ago, in the same position he left him. On the floor, badly injured.  
"Yami, why were you crying for me?" The boy asked, sweating.  
"Crying? Foolish boy. I did no such thing. You just collapsed, and stood back up. No more." Yami dismissed, "But, I am about to turn the tide in this battle. Now, you know of the Seven Mystical Millennium items, but, there is one Millennium item not even Shadi knows about. Behold."  
Yami pulled out a sphere, no larger than a marble. Yugi stifled laughter.  
"A.. A marble? You plan to be me with a marble?"  
"Oh... This is no marble. In fact, this is the most powerful of the Millennium items Yugi."  
The Pharaoh threw the sphere in the air, and at it's apex, it did not fall. But, it was moving, and glowing. The gold was brighter than that of any of the other Millennium items abilities. It landed on the ground.  
Suddenly, the sphere exploded, sending forth liquid. Dark, dark liquid. The liquid quickly took a form, into that of the Dark Magician.  
"You see Yugi? This Millennium item not only Mimics a duel monster, it also inherits all of its powers. Dark Magician, obliterate this weakling." His master commanded. The blast came forth from the staff the Dark Magician held. Yugi had no time to react, and merely closed his eyes. As the energy came near Yugi, his plan finally came to action.  
The powers of the 7 Millennium items created a protective shield around Yugi. He opened his eyes, and saw that this was so. Slowly, convinced this might be the solution, he walked towards the Dark Magician, who was still releasing energy. He grabbed the cloak of the Magician, and the creature returned to a solid sphere.  
"Ra Dammit!" Yami Yelled, while running towards Yugi with his hand in a fist.  
Yugi grabbed the Pharaoh's arm, and brought him to the ground.  
"Please... Yugi.... Please...." He heard Yami say.  
"Fuck you, Yugi, fuck you!" He heard Yami say next.  
Yugi came down with a terrible headache. He released Yami's arm, and fell to the ground.  
"I'm sorry, Yugi" Yami's gentle voice said, as Yugi faded away once again. As he awoke, he saw a bright white light. As his eyes came to focus, he felt no pain. There was no blood on his face. It was as if he had never fought Yami.  
"My god!" A voice exclaimed.  
  
Hahaha, hope this chapter intrigued you. Next chapter will surprise you, I hope. 


	6. Renewed Conciousness

Wow. I'm actually making these chapters. Well, hope you enjoy this one. Make sure you read the other chapters first. Sorry if my Writing Style Sucks, 'tis all I got.  
  
Disclaimer: Wow. Fuck me, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
The sound of shattering glass filled the room he was in. Yugi could not move his head to see what happened. A face appeared overhead. Yugi still couldn't make out who's it was.  
"Oh my god! You're awake? Doctor, come in here quickly! He's awake!" The now evident nurse beckoned. Yugi could still not turn his neck, but hoarsely he said, "Water."  
"Yugi? I can't believe this. Can you hear me?"  
Yugi nodded his head slowly. He felt the muscles in his neck starting to loosen up.  
"Don't turn your neck if it hurts, it may take a while to heal up." The doctor said as the nurse came trotting back.  
"Here's your water, Mr. Moutou." The nurse said gently to the boy. Without thanking the nurse, he slurped down the glass hastily.  
"Thank You. What's happened to me?" Yugi asked, still tired.  
"We were hoping you could tell us. You were found on the road a few weeks ago. You had neck injuries. We treated you, and tried calling your grandfather, the only living relative on your record. Unfortunately, if you look in the bed next to you...." The doctor suggested, while turning to the bed. Yugi saw his grandfather, unconscious.  
"We realized you were his grandson, and put you in a room together."  
Yugi was overcome with joy. He started crying, for the first time in days. Not out of sadness, but immense joy. Sure, his grandfather may be in a coma, but he's alive!  
"Whats wrong with him?" Yugi asked, wiping the tears from his eyes.  
"We don't know. We've run every test in the book on him."  
"Alright, thank you doctor. I need you to contact some people for me."  
"Of course." The doctor replied.  
After Yugi listed the names off he wanted the Doctor to call, he came back, looking sad.  
"Yugi.. Out of the names you gave me, I only got two people. Seto Kaiba has been reported missing, Anzu's phone had no response.."  
"Then who did you get?" Yugi asked.  
"Jounouchi Katsuya, and Honda." The doctor replied.  
"Could you.." Yugi was cut off, "Already told them you woke up. They're coming right now."  
  
"Thank you, doctor!" Yugi excitedly replied. 'I knew there was no way Anzu survived, but I had to try. It's a miracle my Grandfather is alive, though. I should be happy for that.' He thought, drifting to the world of dreams.  
  
"Yug, wake up!" A voice startled Yugi from his slumber.  
"What?"  
"Yugi, open your eyes man, it's me!" The voice said again.  
Yugi slowly opened his eyes to a horrible sight. A closeup image of Jou's face.  
"Gahhh!" Yugi screamed, falling off the bed.  
"Yug!" Jou yelled, grabbing his arm.  
"Jounouchi!" Yugi glared at his friend, getting back up into the bed, and redoing the sheets.  
"Sorry, bud. You OK?"  
  
"Not... really" Yugi replied.  
Yugi was about to respond, when he felt the lack of weight around his neck. He ripped open the front of his hospital gown, revealing no gold puzzle.  
"My puzzle? Where is it?!" Yugi asked, frantically.  
"Yugi, Don't you remember?" Honda asked, trying to calm the boy down.  
"Remember what?" Yugi snapped back, quickly.  
"Jou, you tell him." Honda commanded.  
"Yug, whats the last thing you remember?"  
"I... was in my house, in the shadow realm. I was battling Yami with the 7 Millennium Items."  
"What?!" Jou asked, looking startled.  
"Ugggghhh." Came the voice of a rousing Grampa Mouto.  
Yugi instantly jumped out of bed, and leaped to his grandfather's side.  
"Grampa!" Yugi exclaimed.  
"Ugh.... Yugi?" The old man asked.  
"Doctor, get in here!" Yugi called.  
"What Happened?" Yugi's grandfather asked.  
"I'll explain later gramps." Jou butted in, as the doctor entered the room.  
  
"What?!!" Yugi asked startedly, as Jou tried to explain to Yugi and his grandfather what had happened.  
"Seriously, Yugi. It's been 2 years."  
"But.. How? I was battling Yami, I talked to Shadi at some point, and wound up here." Yugi replied.  
"I have no idea who Yami is, but we did find Shadi and brought him in here to help you out of your coma. He said you weren't ready to wake up yet."  
"That makes no sense, Jou. Where's my Millennium puzzle?"  
"Pegasus has it."  
Yugi didn't believe what he was hearing. He just wanted to go back to sleep.  
"Sigh, how did he get it?" Yugi demanded.  
"You remember Duelist Kingdom, right?"  
"Of course."  
"Well, when you were in the final duel with Pegasus, batting Relinquished?"  
"Yeah, I remember."  
"Well," Jou Continued, "You tried to use your Kuriboh to beat him, but unfortunately, Pegasus apparantley has a special ability in his monster, that activates once Multiply is played, and wipes out all monsters besides itself on the field. He attacked, and he defeated you, took your soul, your Millennium puzzle, and kept you on the island. We tried to get you out, but Pegasus forced us off of the island. And about 2 weeks ago we found you on the street."  
"Jou, hold up. I beat Pegasus in that duel." Yugi replied, puzzled.  
"'Fraid not, Yug. I have no idea why he let you go, though. If I had to bet, I'd wager that the Brothers Kaiba are at home, recovering."  
  
"I have to find Pegasus, Jou. I have a very bad feeling about this." Yup, that's it. Sorry bout the abrupt ending. I'll try better next chapter. Won't be tomorrow, or Saturday. Maybe I'll put it up Sunday. 


End file.
